Family Night
by Twilght Lover
Summary: Family Night with the Cullens, which only means one thing, Karaoke!
1. Karaoke

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Family Night

Ever since Edward and I had told Charlie that we were getting married I was spending most of my time at the Cullen's. Charlie had taken the news better then I would have thought possible and the whole Cullen family was very supportive, even Rosalie. After we had a talk about everything she finally understood how much I needed Edward and would give up my "life" for him. We were getting along much better now, more like sisters. Seeing us together always made Edward smile.

Spending more time with the Cullen's in day to day life made me realizes just how much they were like humans. Esme made them clean their rooms, do the laundry and clean up after them self's. I could tell that Esme and Carlisle were the parent figures and they had respect from every member of the family.

Another thing I found out was that every week one member of they family picked out something to do and the whole family had to participate. Family Night was always looked forward to and this week was Alice's turn to choose.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for the announcement. Edward and I were snuggled on the coach, Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the other end, Rosalie and Emmett were in the love seat and jasper was sitting on the ground looking up at his wife. Alice was jumping up and down squealing in excitement.

"Alice you have to tell us it's killing me!" I said exasperated.

"I spent hours trying to figure out what to do and I finally came up with it." Alice said still leaving us in the dark.

"WHAT!" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I said at the same time. I must have given Edward a funny look because he shrugged and said, "She keeps singing 'It's the Song That Never Ends' and I can't read her thoughts." I nodded.

We all turned to Alice waiting, finally she squealed, "Karaoke!"

All I could do was gape at her. There was no way I was singing in front of the family or for that matter in front of Edward. The rest of the family just nodded in acceptance. Apparently this has happened before.

"No way am I singing." I said very forcefully hopping to get out of it.

"Bella please," Alice begged, "I've seen it, everything will be fine, I promise."

"No."

"Please."

"No." I wasn't going to give in on this one or so I thought before Edward got involved.

"Bella," Said the sweetest voice I have ever heard, I forgot I was sitting on Edward's lap.

"Yes." I said a little shaky.

"Please sing. I would love to hear your voice. You have never sung in front of me before."

"I know and I would like to keep it that way."

His cold breath gently touched the back of my neck, the hairs stood up. I could already feel my resolve weakening and I wasn't even looking in his eyes. I was in trouble. He started kissing his way up and down my neck. I completely forgot we were still in the living room in front of his family.

He twisted me in his lap slowly until I was facing him. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. And before I could look away I was being dazzled. He breathed out so I got a lung full of his scent. My eyes closed on their own accord.

"Please," He whispered.

"N-no." I stuttered, my breathing was very shallow.

He kissed me slowly making sure that he left me breathless.

"Bella, please." And that was it and he knew it. I could never deny him anything when he dazzled me like that.

"Fine." I said resigning, "But if I make a fool out of myself I blame you."

He chuckled and kissed me. That is when I herd the snickering. Oh-uh. I turned around so I was facing the rest of the living room only to find everyone staring at us and laughing. I turned quickly so that my face was hidden in Edward's shirt, my checks were bright red.

"Get a room!" Emmett laughed. I heard Edward growl very lowly and I turned even brighter red.

"Emmett," Rosalie said trying to sound mad her husband for saying that but ruined the affect because she was laughing so hard. I knew I was never going to live this down.

"Edward, don't do that to the poor girl. How is she supposed to say no to you when you do that?" Esme said trying to conceal her laughter.

"Thanks, Esme." I muttered my face still hidden and another round of laughter broke through the room.

After the blush in my checks reseeded a little, I looked around the room only to realize that it was all set up for karaoke. They must have done that when Edward was dazzling me.

Alice cleared her throat, "Ok this is how it is going to work. Everyone does one song. They can pick anything they want. You must sing the full song. I'm going to put everyone's name in a hat and the name that is drawn has to go. Everyone understand?"

"Yes," We all nodded.

"All right the first person to go is…Esme" Alice said very enthusiastic.

As Esme got up she kissed Carlisle and the check. She walked over to the karaoke machine. She seemed to know exactly what song she wanted because it only took a second for her to get the CD in the machine. Esme walked up the microphone just as the music began to hum through the house.

I had heard the song before but Esme beautiful voice made it even better. She swayed and began to sing.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

From what I had heard from Edward, Esme's human life was not that good and she was always sad and lonely and then after she found Carlisle she fell in love and was happy.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

I could tell that for her this song was just the story of her life. Her voice had such clarity and love that all I could do was stare at her.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

When she finished the last note of the song everyone was clapping. She walked right off the stage into Carlisle arms.

"I love you," I heard her whisper.

"I love you too, thank you. That was beautiful." He responded.

"No thank you, Carlisle. You have given me everything I could possibly wish for." When she finished she kissed him. It was a kiss full of love that had been around for years. It was amazing.

I could only hope that someday Edward and I would look like that and feel like that. That was one of the reason I was so willing to get married because as soon as that was over he would change me and then I could be with my love forever. That thought brought a smile to my face.

Everyone was settling down and Alice was just about to draw another name from the hat… I hope it isn't me.

**A/N- The song is "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk. I'm having a hard time picking out songs for Rosalie and Emmett. If you have any ideas please let me know!! Please Review!!**


	2. Bubbly and So Close

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!!

Chapter 2- Bubbly and So Close

I was waiting, hoping that I would not have to go next. Alice was taking her sweat time and I could tell that it was meant to annoy me, which it was. She could be evil sometimes, under that sweat pixie like exterior she was en evil master mind.

"The next person to go is," She opened the piece of paper and squealed, "Me!"

I was so happy I didn't have to go yet. I was so scared to sing in front of Edward. I was dreading my turn.

Alice happily went up to the make-shift stage and started to select her song. She was taking her time about it, it took her much longer then Esme. Finally she picked a CD and put it into the Karaoke Machine. She stood in front of the microphone and took it out of the stand. She put the stand of to the side and stood in the middle of the stage.

The music began and I knew this was the perfect song for Alice.

_Will you count me in?_

I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place.

_  
_Alice's voice spread around the room. It filled every nook and cranny of the house. Her voice was bubbly just like the song.

_  
It starts in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go._

Alice was dancing to the song. Wiggling her toes and crinkling her nose along with the lyrics. She looked really cute. I could tell Jasper thought so to because of the waves of love that were radiating of him. Edward pulled me closer to him and I listened to the rest of the song._  
__  
The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying dry and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore.  
_

_  
They start in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.  
What am I gonna say..  
When you make me feel this way..  
I just...mmm  
They start in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes i always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now,  
Just take your time.  
Wherever you go.  
_

I could tell this is how she feels for Jasper. Her eyes stayed on him through the entire song. She was singing for him

_  
Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da._

I've been asleep for a while now.  
You tucked me in just like a child now.  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.

It starts in my soul,  
And I lose all control.  
When you kiss my nose,  
The feeling shows.  
'Cause you make me smile.  
Baby just take your time now,  
Holding me tight.

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever you go  
Always know,  
'Cause you make me smile even just for a while.

She finished the song with a lovely last note. As she walked off the stage, she was immediately surrounded by Jasper's arms.

"I love you," I heard Alice whisper.

"I love you, too," Was his quite reply and he kissed her on the nose, making her giggle.

It was very nice to watch usually Jasper and Alice were much more reserved with their feeling compared to lets say Emmett and Rosalie. I felt honored I could watch.

"Come on." Emmett said impatiently, ruining the perfect moment. Jasper growled lowly making his frustration, that the moment was ruined, very clear.

"Alright, whose next?" Rosalie asked trying to get rid of the tension.

Alice reached into her hat and took out the next name.

"Carlisle." She said happily.

He got up and picked a song much quicker than Alice. He put it in and put the microphone stand back in the middle of the 'stage'.

He began singing and his voice was semi deep. His voice was almost as velvety as Edwards's regular voice, making everyone in the room give him their full attention.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

His voice was amazing and soothing to listen to, he sang almost as if he was trying to put someone to sleep or sooth them. It was so beautiful.

_  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

Carlisle had come along way from a newborn vampire to having a wife, children and a job that should almost be impossible for a Vampire to have. Carlisle was the most respectable man I knew.

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

There was a round of applause when he was done. He stepped off the stage and sat down next to Esme and gave her a hard hug. She kissed him of the cheek and snuggled into him. They did not need words to express themselves. They each knew and so did everyone else.

"That was beautiful, Carlisle." I said.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said smiling back at me. I smiled back at him a little shyly. He just smiled bigger.

Alice just reached in and got out the next piece of paper. "Next up is…"

A/N- The songs were "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat and "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin. I REALLY need some help with songs for Rosalie and Emmett!! If you think of anything please message or review.


	3. Pretty Baby

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 3- Pretty Baby

"Bella!" Alice's happy voice said, finishing the sentence that I hoped would never come. I sat there really hoping that maybe they had forgotten who 'Bella' was. I knew this was totally unrealistic because they were Vampires and I was still in the room. I was doomed.

Everyone was waiting for me to get up and start but I really did not want to. I just sat there.

"Bella, please sing, everything will be fine." Edward said in a calming voice.

"Bella come on it's going to be fine. I promise." Alice said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I slowly got up and went to pick my song.

I didn't have any idea what to sing. I searched through all the songs. I finally found one that I had heard before and was the perfect choice for me. I grabbed the CD and put it into the Karaoke Machine and went to stand on the 'stage'.

I was nervous to sing in front of the family. I didn't even sing in front of Charlie and Renee. I looked down at Edward and he gave me my favorite crooked smile. That smile made me melt every time. As soon as I looked at him I felt a rush of confidence. I would have to thank Jasper for the help. I would definitely need it.

The music began and I shut my eyes trying to forget they were all there and I started to sing.

_You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
_

I was so happy, I hadn't stuttered over any of the words yet. I almost forgot to keep my eyes closed. I knew as soon as I saw their face's I would get really nervous again.

_  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to?_

This song helped describe some of my feelings for Edward. Edward always seemed to think that he didn't deserve me because he still thought he was a soulless monster. I knew that wasn't true, he couldn't love me like he said he did if he didn't have soul. I always thought it was the other way, that I didn't deserve him. I wanted him to know that I belonged in his arms and his arms alone.

_  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight  
As long as you keep coming 'round  
Oh pretty baby_

And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better?

I always feel better when Edward is around. I feel safe and loved. Whenever Edward would hug me I got a nose full of his delicious scent. I loved his scent, he smelled uniquely, Edward. Nothing ever smelled as good as Edward.

_  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to_

_  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight  
As long as you keep coming_

Why can't you hold me and never let go?  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby  
Oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again?  
Oh pretty baby

I knew that I would never live if he every left me again. The pain that those months held was unbearable and I hoped that I would never feel that kind of pain again._  
_

_Pretty baby, don't you leave me_

_I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to?_

_  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep coming 'round_

Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, my pretty baby  
My pretty baby, don't you leave

When the song finally ended I opened my eyes, to see a living room full of stunned Vampires. They didn't do or say anything. I knew this was a bad idea, I can't believe I let Edward dazzle me into this.

Against my better judgment my eyes started to tear up. I just stood there waiting for something to happen. Edward must have seen my tear filled eyes because he slowly got up and started walking towards me. He was walking as slowly as I had ever seen a Vampire move. He came towards me as if I would disappear.

He finally made it to me and just stood there staring at me. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Was I really that bad, that I left Vampires speechless?" I asked my voice breaking.

Edward seemed to come out of his trance with the sound of my voice. He grabbed my face between his hands before I had the chance to run.

"No, Bella that was the most wonderful thing I have ever heard. That doesn't even describe it. You have a voice of an angle." Edward said with awe in his voice.

"What?" I said very unsure of what was going on.

"That was amazing." He said with love in his voice, "You are never getting out of singing ever again. I am never going that long without hearing your magical singing voice."

I just stood there staring at him. There was no way that the Greek God that was Edward; just said that my voice was amazing. I looked around the room and they were all still in shock.

Esme was the first to speak, "Bella that truly was beautiful."

"Bella that was awesome!!" Emmett said. Making the blush that had been lightly staining my checks flare up, making me look like a tomato.

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat clapping and Jasper was clapping but also trying to calm his wife. Rosalie was looking at me with new respect in her eyes.

"Beautiful, Bella." Carlisle said. I was so red, that I was sure it was never going to go away.

Edward was still standing beside me looking at me with so much love, I stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella." He whispered in my ear, it didn't help that he was so close.

"Bella I will never break your heart again. It was the biggest mistake of my existence when I decided to leave you. I made a vow to never leave again and I intend for that vow never to be broken, ever." Edward said with a little regret in his voice.

"Forever?" I asked breathless.

"Forever." Edward promised, sealing the promise with the most amazing kiss I think we had ever shared. There was so much love and passion in the kiss I was sure I was going to faint.

We finally made it back to the couch and I was sitting on Edward's lap again. When everyone finally settled down, I turned to Jasper.

"Thanks." I said still a little embarrassed.

"For what?" Jasper asked looking very confused.

"Didn't you help me with my confidence?" I asked.

"No." Jasper said.

"But if it wasn't you then who was it." I asked more confused then ever.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"When I got on the stage, just before I started singing I got this rush of confidence and I thought it must have been Jasper." I said.

"It wasn't me, Bella. It was all you." I stared at him stunned.

"Oh." Was all I could say. They all laughed at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella that really was beautiful. Thank you for singing." Edward said, kissing me again. When we pulled apart, I was so ecstatic that Edward actually liked my singing. I was so relived that I was done with my part of Karaoke Night.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella."

A/N- The song is "Pretty Baby" by Vanessa Carlton. Thanks for the Reviews everyone. Keep them coming!!


End file.
